Many different types of hair styling apparatus are available for use in styling hair, such as straightening, curling, waving or otherwise achieving a desired look. Common among such hair styling apparatus is the ability to apply heat to the hair, and in particular to provide one or more heated surfaces against which the hair to be styled is contacted during styling. For example, styling apparatus such as curling irons typically have a single heating member, such as in the form of a cylindrical or semi-cylindrical shaped heating member, that provides a heated surface for contacting the hair to be styled. A pivotable clamp member is often provided on the curling iron to hold the hair being styled against the heated surface during styling. Heat applied to the hair by the heating member while the hair is wrapped around the heated surface of the heating member imparts a curl to the hair.
Hair straighteners (which are also sometimes referred to as heated tongs or flat irons) often have a pair of arms that are moveable relative to one another between a closed position in which at least portions of the arms are in close proximity to one another to hold hair therebetween and an open position in which the arms are spaced from one other such that the arms are generally inoperative to hold hair. A heating member is provided on at least one of the arms, and more typically on both of the arms, to provided opposed heated surfaces between which the hair being styled is disposed when the arms in their closed position. The hair is straightened as a result of the heat and pressure applied by the heating members.
One drawback with the use of such conventional hair styling apparatus is the risk of damaging the hair upon exposure to the heat and/or pressure applied to the hair during styling. For example, the one or more heating members of common hair styling apparatus are metal and/or ceramic and may be heated to a relatively high temperature (e.g., in the range of about 150 to about 250 degrees Celsius). Direct contact of the hair against the heated surface of the heating member can result in relatively rapid heating of hair contacting the heating member, with this rapid heating resulting in hair damage such as scorching.
Further, metal and ceramic materials from which the heating members are made are relatively hard and unyielding when contacted by the hair being styled. In particular, for apparatus in which the hair being styled is clamped between such heating members (e.g., as is the case for conventional hair straighteners), hairs can be crushed or suffer other physical damage such as sharp bends, kinks, indentations in the hair shaft, split ends, etc. as a result of hair to heating member contact and/or hair to hair contact between the heating plates. The resultant damage to the hair shaft weakens the hair, making the site more susceptible to other types of damage such as loss of cuticle scales.
There is a need, therefore, for hair styling apparatus that allow hair to be styled while reducing the damage inflicted on the hair by the one or more heating members of a hair styling apparatus.